


My Queen

by IcyFrice



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFrice/pseuds/IcyFrice
Summary: The night was sparkling. Affections and thoughts are flying all around. While the stars are gazing above the two lovebirds. As the garden flowers stare how lovely the sight of the two was.Shin took a big sigh before telling to Wolfgang the things that's been bugging him out lately."Sire you need a queen beside you to rule the kingdom and that you should have a queen" Shin said at a very sad tone."Shin.... Why would I need a queen if you're already my queen" Wolfgang said.Continuation of Chapter 49(This is only a fanfic!)
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Kudos: 19





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to see what will happen next on the Manga. So that's why I made a continuation of Chapter 49 with my imagination, just to fill you up guys while we wait for the next one!
> 
> Hi guys this is my first book at AO3! I hope that you would enjoy this book! This is my favorite all time ship! See you at the end!

The night was sparkling. Affections and thoughts are flying all around. While the stars are gazing above the two lovebirds. As the garden flowers stare how lovely the sight of the two was.

Shin took a big sigh before telling to Wolfgang the things that's been bugging him out lately.

"Sire you need a queen beside you to rule the kingdom and that you should have a queen" Shin said at a very sad tone. 

"Shin.... Why would I need a queen if you're already my queen" Wolfgang said.

Wolfgang placed his warm loving hands at Shin's fragile yet gorgeous face. Eyes sparkling while meeting one's deep blue sea eyes just staring at each other.

"Shin first of all. I don't need a queen since I already have one. And it's you from the very beginning you were already my queen. And Shin after all the chaos and abduction and now you want your lover to marry someone else? Which most likely impossible to happen but you know what I mean" Wolfgang said while gently caressing his hands at Shin's face.

"And second of all, Shin you're mine! And you what it means that I'm also yours. I'm not allowed to marry someone else except for you! The same goes for you. I don't want a man or a girl would put a ring at this finger" Wolfgang said. Shin started to get very emotional hearing those words from his lover. It already warmed his heart and all his doubts started to melt away as his defenses slowly all go done.

Resting his head st Wolfgang's shoulder. Slowly showing that Shin doesn't also want anyone to take Wolfgang away from him. Shin knew they're both madly inlove with each other that's why he knew that Wolfgang would say those lovely words. God I love this man, Shin was just making sure since he's planning to live the rest of his life with him.

And so Wolfgang continued "Shin, You know I love you so much. More than anything on earth could give to me. You were the best thing that happened to me. And please start considering my feelings and affections for you seriously. Please promise me that you would start to take my feelings seriously. And that you would follow what your hearts shout. There's no one else I trust and want to rule this kingdom except for you Shin! I want to live my life happy with you!". Shin's heart bumped loudly. It feels like his whole world was revolving. This is one of the things that Shin didn't realized, which is to take Wolfgang's affection seriously. And he finally found a reason to live he knew that after making Wolfgang as the new king. He thought there's not much left to live out for.

But now he has a reason which is to continue loving and cherishing his lover forever even beyond those stars sparkling above them. And he knew he must say it already since it was the perfect time.

"Sire... I-i love you too and I'm sorry for not taking you seriously. And I will obey to you because I truly truly yearn for you! And my heart's shouting loudly the one I only want is you. And it's saying that I love you for the rest of my life. Sire I promise that my soul and beyond eternity would always be with you. For that we would always be together! I love you... Wolfgang from the first time I saw you... I knew that I already loved you!" Shin said as tears started to fall from his dark blue sea eyes. And seeing how Wolfgang reacted he was surprised. And no seconds he reverted into a smiling face at Shin.

"Now that's it Shin! I love you too! My queen" Wolfgang said. And Shin hold onto Wolfgang tightly not wanting to let go. "How cute" Wolfgang said to himself.

"Now Shin, since you already said what you said. I guess it's my turn now?". Shin nodded "Yeah~ what is it?".

Wolfgang continued revealing a Haritham "dark blue" rose. Exactly the old one he used to plant it on Shin. And said "Shin, at this point I already said my feelings for you like only 5% and I have so much things to say and talk about with you in the future as we grow together happily. I don't think my words can only stand alone to justify my feelings and happiness for you. So let this rose represent how you're deadly gorgeousness of yours can kill me. "I may be the king of this kingdom. But you're the king of my heart". And how you stood by my side from the beginning showed how much courage and trust we had built. I've finally decided that I wanted to marry you. Shin would you be my official queen?" While he pulled out a beautiful crystal clear blue diamond ring.

Shin was very surprised but he knew that he is willing and dedicated that he made up his mind that he wants to spend his eternity with Wolfgang. "You already know I would say yes right?" Shin said passionately. Wolfgang was filled with overwhelming happiness likewise for Shin. Wolfgang didn't hesitated to put the ring at Shin's finger and can't even wait for their wedding. "But aren't I a guy? That makes me a king though" Shin said teasingly. "Don't care you're my queen now" Wolfgang said without hesitation just smiling and hugging Shin tightly while his head is resting at Shin's shoulder.

Shin just let out a giggle on how cute his king but most likely in the future "husband" right now. And then Wolfgang suddenly came up "Would you like to have a dance with me tonight my queen?". "I would love to! My king" Shin replied. They both giggled and smile at how funky and sweet they look right now.

The maids at the window couldn't help but squeel at how cute those lovebirds were at this time. And so Wolfgang offered his hand. And Shin obeyingly placed his hand on his. They were dancing so gracefully. Eyes locked on one another. The garden was wide and just sincerely enjoying the beautiful scenery of the two lovers. The stars started shooting. As how they dance and the fireworks started to explode at the night sky out of nowhere. Both of them were surprised from the fireworks very unexpected but it was like it was meant for them. And then their eyes slowly locked with each other again. And mouths smiling adoring at each other. This night was especially special and memorable for the two of them.  
______________________________________________________

After a few months. The two of them started preparing for their lovely wedding. It would take place on the cathedral of the kingdom. And the party would be held at the palace itself. Both of them excited and that before the day of their wedding.

"Shin I can't sleep I'm just so excited!" Wolfgang said. "You're not alone I also cant wait" Shin said. And they both laughed at how they cant really sleep. And they decided to hug each other's embrace. And it worked the two lovebirds about to get married tomorrow was able to fall asleep due to each other's warmth.

The day came of their wedding. "Good morning my love, Are you excited?" Wolfgang said. "I was already excited before we even planned" Shin replied. They both cuddle for a few minutes and when they decided that they should already prepare. "Let's prepare for our wedding now sugar". Shin nodded while smiling as response. "I'll see you later my bride" Wolfgang said. Shin blushed red as a tomato "I'd see you too later!". They both seperated their ways to prepare for themself. Originally Wolfgang would already be in the cathedral waiting for the bride. There were many attendees excited for the two newly weds. And Shin's mother was also there. She was the one that would walk together with Shin at the aisle. 

Wolfgang was in a room. Fresh from taking a shower and the maid prepared his black suit. And ready to prepare his hair. His golden hair was waxed to the side and he looked formal and charming as ever. The black suit complimented and matched perfectly with his golden appearance. After preparing He was excited. His dream of marrying the one he love is finally coming. And so he was greeted by a lot of families and friends and also from royal neighborhoods. And so Wolfgang was standing beside the altar. Nervous yet excited to see his bride walk down the aisle he couldn't wait to see Shin!

On the other hand. Shin was given a white suit. Which really fit with his dark blue key features. He was also asked to wear a veil for the wedding. Shin was very excited and like this is going to be the best day of his life. Being able to marry the man of his dreams. At this point Shin is literally shining with beauty right now. If Wolfgang saw this right now he would be amazed. And so the maids was already darted with Shin's deathly appearance right now it's too much. They were just blushing on how can a man be this beautiful. And so Shin's mother entered the room. Mouth is open being stuttered on how unearthly beautiful his son is. Truly she was proud and happy for her son. And so it was time for the wedding. Both of the two lovebirds heart's raising and hands and feets are shaking from excitement.

And so everyone was asked to gather their attention for the arrival of the bride. To be accompanied by his mother. And the gigantic doors were about to open. All eyes fixed on his arrival. Shin started to walk down the aisle all attention at him but his eyes are only locked at his future husband. And you could see how Wolfgang was really mesmerized on how he is glowing right now is that even possible? But he didn't care because he didn't expect that Shin is already a goddess and that he could go beyond that. He was *Beautiful* those are the only words he could let out. He looks so lovely especially with the dark blue rose he gave.

And for Shin he couldn't help but show off a brush pink on his cheeks. Flustered at how charming and handsome his lover is right now, he looks even more nice when he's on a formal attire. But the way his eyes are situated on Shin it was like He's the only person at the cathedral right now. Wolfgang was getting emotional already mind's telling him his about to spend the rest of his life with Shin likewise for Shin. 

And then Shin finally arrived at the altar. His mother entrusted him to Wolfgang earning a wide smile from the man. Seperating their ways as his mother sat down at the front row. And this is it, Wolfgang and Shin facing each other, eyes locked on one another admiring and happy at the same time. Their emotions could be seen flying all over the place, They soon noticed how much they both loved each other. 

And then so the wedding ceremony finally started with the opening remarks and the charge to the couple. And it was time for their exchanging vows. Nervous yet joyful at the same time. Shin was the first to announce his vows. "When I first met you. I already knew this man would be the king but now I found the reason all along that you became the king of my heart. You showered me and spoiled me with your love. You showed me there's more purpose in this world. After realizing it upon noticing all along this journey of ours. All I wanted was really spending my time with you... I didn't regretted loving you even though I faced a lot of troubles and challenges throughout. You always come where I need help. You were truly are the king of my life. And for the rest of our lives, I too want to protect you I also wanted to guide you. I know this is just the beginning but I love you so much Wolfgang that I couldn't help but to fall all over for you again. I love you so so so much yet there's more than words I could say. You're mine and I'm yours". Shin was starting to get emotional. And he could see that Wolfgang shed a few tears in the eyes. Wolfgang couldn't resist it but he whispered a "I love you too" at Shin. Everyone heard the king's whisper making everyone giggle as well as Shin.

And then it was Wolfgang's turn. "Shin you taught me how to be a king. And all of it through courses and struggles I finally realized that being a king doesn't only mean to rule the kingdom peacefully. But to be able to protect the one you love. And I realized that time when you were taken from me. I felt so down I couldn't even call myself the king anymore. And you were the one who I trust the most the one I want to spend my life. My words may not be seen through my actions. But truly I am dedicated to continue cherishing this life of ours happily. You can't call yourself a king if you only want greed and money. A true king is the one who dearly loves the one who are special to him. And Shin the kingdom may be special for me. But you're the most special person for my heart. I couldn't even live without you. So Shin I love you so so so much! That I want to wake up every morning seeing you by my side. And always by my side for eternity. I'm yours and *You're mine*" Wolfgang said. And that was enough for Shin to tear up. The feeling being able to be appreciated and be loved one another is better than living eternity all alone. And Wolfgang couldn't help it was the first time the citizen saw the king's soft side for his lover. Seeing the king also shed some tears.

Sys ans Shin's mother couldn't help but also tear up even the other guests. Just looking at the two lovebirds is so cute. It makes their hearts warm. And finally the exchanging of rings. The two rings has the word "You're mine" engraved in it. This was a special moment for them both. And so Wolfgang placed his ring on Shin's ring finger. Shin was already tearing up and Shin placed the ring on Wolfgang's ring finger. The orchestra started playing in the background making the wedding much more emotional. 

And then the pastor finally declared the marriage. "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband" and Wolfgang pouted and stared at the pastor asking for a correction "or by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife". Wolfgang's face brigthen up again. Shim only giggled on how eager his "husband" to call him as his wife.

The most exciting part of marriage is the first kiss as newly weds. "You may now kiss the bride" the pastor said. Not wanting to make the same mistake as before. They just both laughed. And their faces was situated and locked on each other once again. And this time Wolfgang raised the veil that was covering Shin's gorgeous stunning face. He couldn't help but blush. On how unearthly beautiful he is. And so eyes finally closed. Faces started to get close to each other. Leaving no room for space. Lips meeting each other. The kiss was rather passionate and romantic. Wolfgang dominating the situation. Entering Shin's mouth exploring all around. Shin on the other hand was just blushing and allowing Wolfgang dominating him but he didn't also want to lose. It lasted for a long amount of good ample time. The guests were cheering and clapping cherishing for the two newly weds. 

And the both of them signed a paper. To finally show that they are indeed legal partners. Shin's hand was shaking it wasn't the same as he used to write with his ink in a paper. This time it's about their wedding. And both of them were rejoicing. Mr. and Mrs. Goldenleonard was extremely happy for this would truly leave a big impact to their lives from now on.

And for the closing remarks. The pastor closes the marriage happily indeed this was very memorable for him as well. He never seen two couples this sweet and cute and yet dedicated to one another to love for the rest of their lives it's like their words were truly were the justification of their actions. 

And so the recessional the announcer announced the wedding party would be take place in the royal palace. And so the party went on. With the newly weds thanking the guests for their humble appreaciation and support for the two. And the party was very entertaining From the ball dance. And the first slice of the cake from the newly weds. And mostly Sys entertaining the audience because he's already drunk by now. But I'm sure Rudolph is taking care of him now. And everyone danced in the ball gala like there's no tomorrow.

And the close friends of theirs stated their remarks and words for the newly weds. Each of their speech was very heart warming especially it came from their friends and families. And the first dance of the couple was held. Wolfgang eyes locked on Shin left hand on Shin's waist while the other was holding Shin's left hand. While Shin's right hand was on Wolfgang's shoulder. The aura between this two couple was romantic just seeing them lovely dovey was cute.

And it was really noticable on how the both of them was wearing red blushes on their cheeks throughout the day with wide open smiles on each other. And the food was served. Various meals was very delicious including the two couples favorite food. Feeding each other. It was a sight of how two newly weds look so nice. Making the guests jealous wishing for a partner to share their love with.

And then the wedding ended with the couple kissing again. Due to the demand of the guests for a "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Before they exited the palace. And the day was about to end.

The honeymoon was planned for the day after today. Because they wanted to take rest from all the overwhelmness from each other's embrace and company. The two were in the balcony of their room. Staring at the miraculous scenery infront of them. The stars shining and the sea was mesmerizing. Wolfgang hugged Shin from behind.

"Why Hello there Mrs. Goldenleonard" Wolfgang said flirtingly. "And Hello Mr. Goldenleonard" Shin said teasingly. Wolfgang started hugging Shin tightly while he is currently nudging his nose at Shin's neck. While Shin was also moving his head against Wolfgang's neck. 

"My king" Shin said while continuing cuddling at Wolfgang.

"My queen mhmm..." Wolfgang said still nudging his nose at Shin's neck.

They both continued cuddling as a couple of newlyweds.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Keep safe and Sanitize! Writting this was very enjoyable! Especially Wolfgang x Shin is my favorite ship! 💙❤️✨
> 
> Edit: I just noticed how much errors I wrote I'm sorry 😭


End file.
